


Pin Me Down So I Can Sleep

by sharkie335



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Being the Winter Soldier sucked for a lot of reasons, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Use of Steve Rogers as a restraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky was the Winter Soldier, he was only allowed to sleep in restraints.  Now he can’t sleep at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pin Me Down So I Can Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to poisontaster who not only gave me the prompt but helped me make this a lot better. I didn’t take all of her advice, so any remaining suck is my own fault.

Bucky had looked terrible when he come to Steve in the first place. Unshaven, dirty, thin, and with dark circles under his eyes. 

Steve had taken him in, no questions asked. He’d helped him bathe and shave, and done his best to feed him up. And there was no doubt that Bucky looked better in every way but one. He still looked _exhausted_.

Sam had warned Steve against pushing, but he couldn’t let this continue, so when Bucky was sitting on the couch, drowsing a little in the warmth of Steve’s apartment, Steve asked in a low voice, “Bucky, have you been sleeping?”

Just like that, Bucky jerked into full wakefulness. “What? Yeah, I’ve been sleeping. Why wouldn’t I be sleeping?”

“I don’t know, Buck,” Steve said. “But if you’re sleeping, you’re not sleeping _enough_. I know you’re out here when I go to bed, and you’re out here when I get up, and every day you look more tired than the one before.”

“I’m fine, Steve,” Bucky said, standing up quickly. “In fact, I’m going to bed right now. So don’t worry about me.”

Steve was a little confused about why Bucky was so defensive, but if it meant that Bucky was going to go to bed early, he wouldn’t turn it down. Hopefully, Bucky would look more rested in the morning.

***

In the middle of the night, Steve jerked awake at a sudden sound that he barely recognized as human. Grabbing his shield, he went to the door of his room. Maybe he’d been too quick to assume that Hydra really was going to let Bucky go.

Except that that wasn’t a noise from an attack. It was a low, pained moan, and it was coming from Bucky’s room. Setting his shield back down, he went to the closed door and hesitated. Maybe Bucky was just having a nightmare - God knew he’d earned a few.

Another pained cry changed his mind, and he knocked on the door. “Bucky? You okay in there?” he asked.

The sound cut off suddenly, leaving a silence so deep that Steve wasn’t sure that Bucky was breathing in there. And while he didn’t want to invade Bucky’s privacy, he didn’t want to leave him in avoidable pain either.

“Bucky, if you don’t say something, I’m going to come in.” Steve hesitated another few seconds, long enough for Bucky to tell him he to go away, and then pushed the door open.

Bucky was twisted in the bed, his back to the wall and his arms wrapped around himself so tightly that Steve wasn’t sure how he was able to breathe. In the dim light coming through the door, Steve could see he had tear tracks tracing their paths down his cheeks, and he was staring into nothing.

Carefully, Steve approached the bed, trying not to startle Bucky but not liking what he saw. “Bucky, I’m going to touch you,” he said quietly. When that got no reaction, he reached out and gently laid his hand on Bucky’s thigh, which was rigid with tension under his hand.

Suddenly Bucky pulled in a harsh breath, and started coughing. At this, Steve turned so he could sit down next to Bucky, and pulled him close. “Hey, Bucky, breathe slow. In, with me, okay?” He carefully drew a slow breath, and then let it out, feeling Bucky’s back heaving under his hand. “Come on, Bucky. Remember when you used to make me do this with you? Deep breath, now.”

Gradually, Bucky’s breathing slowed and deepened, till he was inhaling in sync with Steve. When he finally seemed calm and the muscles under Steve’s hands seemed less taut, Steve gave him one last quick squeeze and then let him go. “Better?”

“Yeah.” Bucky averted his eyes, looking at the window instead of Steve. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Not a problem,” Steve reassured him. “You’re never a problem. But you want to tell me what that was all about?”

Maybe it was the dark, maybe it was whatever had scared Bucky so badly, maybe it was that Bucky was clearly at his breaking point, but finally he gave Steve an answer. “I’m not sleepin’.”

“I can tell that. Wanna tell me why?” Steve jostled up against Bucky’s side. “You know I’m not going to judge - you saw me have my own share of nightmares, and that was back in the war. It’s not like I have any less.”

“It’s not _nightmares_ ,” Bucky said, the word scornful. “If it was just nightmares, I’d tell you about it without all this stupid shit.”

“Then what is it?” Steve tried to keep his voice non-judgemental and calm. “I can’t help you with it if I don’t know what the problem is.”

Bucky pulled his legs up on the bed, laying his arms across his knees and let his head hang down. “Okay, so when I was with Hydra, and they needed me out of deep freeze, I generally didn’t sleep.”

“Yeah, I figured as much. But they only let you out for a few days at a time. So, what, did you forget how to sleep?”

“Shut up, Rogers,” Bucky said, but his voice was a little lighter. “Yeah, usually it was only a few days. But sometimes it was longer, and even though I’m enhanced like you, I can only go so long without sleep, just like you. But they didn’t trust me or something?”

Steve brought his hand back up and rubbed at Bucky’s neck. Bucky groaned and his head dropped even further. “So, if I was on a mission that required me to sleep out of the chamber, when I had exceeded my peak parameters, I was supposed to report to my handler. Ow, fuck!”

Steve hadn’t even realized that his hand had squeezed down even tighter, and he hurriedly let go of Bucky’s neck. “So you’d go back to your handler - what, so they could watch you sleep so that you were safe?”

Bucky snorted. “Safe, right. Like they worried whether I was _safe_. The only thing they ever worried about was whether they were safe from _me_. So if I _had_ to sleep, they’d restrain me, so that I couldn’t do something to them in my sleep. Still not clear what they thought I’d do.”

Bile came up in Steve’s throat, and he had to work to swallow it back. “They’d _tie you up_? So that you could sleep? That’s - “

“That was reality, Steve,” Bucky said. “And I didn’t have my memory, and I knew I was dangerous, so it made perfect sense that they’d want to make sure I couldn’t hurt anyone unintentionally. After all, sometimes I’d hurt the techs who were prepping me for cryo or working on my arm - and that was when I was awake.”

Steve took a deep breath that was mirrored by Bucky. “Okay, so you got used to being tied up when you slept. Is that why you’re not sleeping now? Because you’re not tied up?”

Even in the faint light from the window, Steve could see the blush that colored Bucky’s cheeks. “I guess. It’s the only thing I can think of, anyway.”

Slowly and carefully, Steve brought his hand back up and started rubbing at Bucky’s neck and shoulders while he thought. In the dark and quiet, he could feel the muscles in Bucky’s back loosening as he’d lose the battle against sleep, only to jerk back to wakefulness a moment later.

If he’d had any rope in the apartment, he would have offered to try to tie Bucky down, but first of all, he didn’t. And secondly, he wagered that what Hydra had used wasn’t regular rope anyway. Bucky could break regular rope just as easily as Steve could, after all.

Eventually, he got an idea. “I have no idea if this will work, but are you willing to try something?” he asked.

“At this point I’ll try anything,” Bucky said. “So tired my _brain_ hurts.”

“Okay. I want you to lie down, facing the wall. Get pretty close to it, too.” While Bucky rearranged himself, Steve stood next to the bed. Once Bucky was settled, he pulled the covers up, and then before he could second guess himself, he climbed in behind him, wrapping an arm around Bucky and pinning his arm to his side, and his torso to the bed.

“Uh, Steve?” Bucky sounded bewildered, and Steve didn’t blame him. Even when they’d shared beds to conserve body heat, they hadn’t laid this close. 

“Shush. We’re going to try with me restraining you like this before I go out at one in the morning to try and find some reinforced rope.” Steve gave Bucky a gentle squeeze and hoped that this would work.

Bucky tried to shift in his grip, and when he couldn’t, he pushed with more force. Steve carefully held his grip, not tightening to the point that he might hurt Bucky, but not letting him move, either.

“So, what, you’re going to hold me down every night?” Bucky asked, but his voice already sounded more slurred, like sleep was reaching out and trying to claim him.

“If that’s what it takes. But let’s start with tonight, Buck,” Steve answered, keeping his voice low and soothing. “Just close your eyes and let it happen. You’re warm, you’re safe, you can’t move _anyway_ , just let it go.”

“Can’t do this forever,” Bucky said, but it was immediately followed by a soft snore.

_Victory!_ Steve rejoiced in his head, but he kept quiet. He was a little afraid to fall asleep himself, afraid that he’d shift in his sleep and wake Bucky up, but he’d missed more than one night’s sleep over the years, and another wouldn’t do him any harm. So he mentally sketched out pictures of people he’d known as a boy, of Doctor Erskine and Peggy, of Bucky himself, and allowed the warmth and comfort to give him a little rest without actually going to sleep.

Every so often, Bucky would tense in his sleep, as if he was testing the bonds surrounding him, but he never actually woke. He slept straight through the remains of the night and long after the sun was up the next morning. Steve was starting to wonder if he was going to need to wake Bucky so that he could go take a piss when Bucky squirmed a little and said, “You can let go now,” in a small voice.

Steve slowly relaxed his arm, pulling it back so that his hand was lying on Bucky’s hip. “How do you feel, Buck?”

“Like I actually slept. Could probably sleep some more actually, but I’m hungry.” Bucky started to twist like he wanted to turn over, and Steve backed up to let him. 

“So, why don’t we both clean up, I’ll make us… lunch,” Steve said with a grin and a pointed look at the window that clearly showed midday sun. “And then we can take a nap.”

“Did you sleep at all?” Bucky asked as Steve turned and sat up. “We can’t solve the problem by taking away your sleep.”

“I can miss a night or two of sleep,” Steve said. “And hopefully either I’ll get used to holding you or you’ll need it less in a day or two.”

“And if I don’t need it less?” Bucky slid down in the bed and shifted so that he could sit next to Steve, mirroring their position from the night before. “You can’t do this forever. Besides, we could just get some - “

“What, chains?” Steve asked, trying to imbue his distaste in the very word. “I’m not chaining you down when I can achieve the same effect with more comfort, Bucky.”

“I don’t mind,” Bucky said meekly.

“Which is something that makes me profoundly unhappy,” Steve said. “C’mon, I got to take a leak like a racehorse. We can have this conversation over sandwiches.”

“After you take the leak and wash your hands, I hope,” Bucky said, the cheerfulness in his voice forced but there.

Steve didn’t bother to say anything. He just grabbed the pillow and hit Bucky in the head with it. Before Bucky could retaliate, he dropped the pillow back on the bed and stood up, which made his bladder inform him just how angry it was about the situation. “Go on - I’m pretty sure you need to clean up too,” he said, and retreated to his bathroom.

One very long and satisfying leak later - after all, he _never_ slept that long, so it wasn’t surprising that his bladder was unhappy - he washed up and went out to the kitchen.

He could hear the shower, and guessed he couldn’t blame Bucky for wanting to get clean. Today seemed to call for comfort food, so he pulled out cans of tomato soup - not as good as homemade but so much easier - and started that heating while he made a stack of grilled cheese sandwiches. By the time Bucky was standing to the entrance to the kitchen, Steve was dishing up the soup, and he waved Bucky to his regular seat at the counter.

They both dug into the food in silence for a while. They had each eaten several sandwiches and refilled their soup bowls before Bucky spoke. “Seriously, Steve. I know that you’re not like Hydra, but it’s the easiest solution.”

“When have you ever known me to go for easy, Bucky?” Steve set aside his bowl and leaned forward on his elbows. “My way is safer for you in that if something happens, you can get up. It’s probably more comfortable too. And in a day or two I’ll be used to it, and won’t worry about squishing you in my sleep.”

“So you’re going to wear yourself down to exhaustion in the meantime?” Bucky glared, but it lacked force with the dark circles that were still under his eyes.

“At least until you don’t look like a zombie,” Steve said. “Let me at least get you caught up on sleep so that you’re not so exhausted, and then we’ll reevaluate if we need another solution, okay?”

Bucky grumbled under his breath, but didn’t argue further.

Steve waited for a minute, sure that Bucky was going to argue more, but when no more arguments were forthcoming, he grinned. Wasn’t often that he got Bucky to back down in an argument. “Now, are you still hungry?”

Bucky finished the last bite of sandwich still in his hand and said through a mouthful of bread, “No, not really.”

“Do you want to watch some TV or something? Or do you want to try to get some more sleep?” Steve arched an eyebrow at him. “Honestly, you still look like you need to sleep about a week, so I’d go for the second one, but it’s your call.”

“What time is it?” Bucky asked, craning his head around so that he could see the clock on the microwave. “Hell, it’s two in the afternoon. No, I don’t want to go back to bed right now. But maybe we could play some cards, eat a reasonable dinner, and then, _I guess _we can try that pinning thing again.” His voice was nonchalant, but his face betrayed the hope that he couldn’t hide.__

__“Like I said, your call,” Steve said. He carried the dishes to the sink and started washing up from lunch, calling over his shoulder, “There should be some cards in the drawer next to the refrigerator.”_ _

__While Bucky dug them out, Steve finished cleaning up and pulled out some chicken to defrost for dinner. The rhythm of crazy eights was relatively easy to find, and much more relaxing than most television really was._ _

__They spent several hours playing companionably as the sun crawled through the kitchen and Steve only looked up when the kitchen shaded to the gold that it turned in early evening and Bucky was yawning. “Dinner?”_ _

__“Something quick,” Bucky said apologetically. “I’m not sure why I’m so tired - I actually slept last night which more than I’ve had in weeks.”_ _

__“That’s probably why,” Steve said, setting the chicken in the refrigerator and poking around for something fast that would still fill both of them. “Your body is remembering what is to actually _sleep_ and it wants more of it. All right, you may have had a point about my reluctance to have prepared food in the kitchen. I don’t see anything I can throw together quickly. How about we walk down to the corner and get pizza?”_ _

__“Pizza? Pepperoni, right?” Bucky said suspiciously, which Steve couldn’t blame him for. They were never letting Tony order pizza for the team again. Steve had never seen so many weird toppings in his life. It was funny, though, because Steve knew that Tony’s favorite pizza was actually sausage and mushroom._ _

__“Yeah, pepperoni,” Steve said, gathering up his wallet, phone, and keys and herding Bucky towards the door. “C’mon. The sooner we get there and eat, the sooner we can come back and sleep.”_ _

__“Like you’re going to actually sleep,” Bucky snorted. “You know, I don’t remember you being a fucking martyr, Steve.”_ _

__“Not a martyr, Buck. But I can miss one more night sleep. Besides, I’m going to rest right next to you, even if I’m not going to sleep. Now, pick up the pace.”_ _

__The corner pizza place was familiar with the way the two of them could pack away food, and didn’t even raise an eyebrow at the two of them ordering four large pizzas and eating all of it, not even leaving crumbs. They didn’t talk much over dinner - mostly “Pass the red pepper,” and “This needs more parmesan.”_ _

__Finally, Steve paid the bill and the two of them meandered back towards the apartment, well and truly full. Steve wasn’t sure that Bucky was going to want to lie down right away, but as soon as they were inside, Bucky went directly to his room and started to strip down to his shorts._ _

__Steve laughed and said, “Sure, why bother with foreplay?”_ _

__“Aw, shut it, Rogers,” Bucky said. “Don’t you think you’d be eager if you were me?”_ _

__“Yeah, yeah,” Steve said, stripping out of his clothes. “You just want me for my help to sleep.”_ _

__“Yeah, you got it,” Bucky said, but he was grinning widely. “Now, let’s get in the bed already.”_ _

__It only took a moment for the two of them to get into the same position as the night before, and it didn’t take long before Bucky was snoring softly. It was a lot earlier than Steve usually went to bed, and he really was full, so he just worked to relax, trying to find the headspace that he used when he was standing guard during the war - where he wasn’t thinking of anything in particular, but he was still aware of what was going on around him._ _

__In that state, he couldn’t help but notice how good Bucky smelled, how well he fit in the curve of Steve’s body. Closing his eyes, he tried to dispel the thoughts that were brought into being by those facts. He had once thought that it would get easier to do this, and for a while with Peggy he’d managed to put his desire for his best friend out of his head, but Peggy was gone for all intents and purposes, and he had Bucky back, his ass and back pressed against Steve’s groin and chest, and he’d never been this close, even when he’d been a teenager and able to get it up at a stiff breeze._ _

__He had better control of himself these days, but it was hard not to lean forward and rest his nose against the crook of Bucky’s neck, to get a deep breath of how he smelled._ _

__Determined, he put it out of his head again and tried to relax. If he didn’t succeed, it was going to be a very long night._ _

__Eventually his body got the message that nothing was going to happen, no matter how close Bucky was, and he finally fell into a light doze. He was still alert enough to be able to monitor Bucky for an actual attempt to get free, and to make sure that he had a firm enough grip to be useful._ _

__Through his struggle, Bucky snored softly. The sound was a relief, in that Bucky was getting much needed sleep, and that he wouldn’t be aware of what was happening in Steve’s head. Regardless of how much he wanted - well, he just wanted._ _

__The night passed slowly but steadily. Every so often Steve would turn his head and look at the clock, to see than another hour or two had gone by, and gradually a tension that he hadn’t even been aware of in Bucky’s body drifted away, and with it a bit more of Steve’s awareness._ _

__He only really came back to himself when Bucky started to push at his arm forcefully. It took him a second to make sure that he hadn’t tightened his arm to a painful level, and another to realize that Bucky was probably having a nightmare. “Shh, Bucky. You’re here and safe,” Steve whispered. “Just relax and go back to sleep.”_ _

__“Steve?” Bucky asked, his voice blurry. “What time is it?”_ _

__Steve looked over his shoulder. “It’s only four. You should sleep a while longer.”_ _

__Bucky pushed back, closer to Steve’s body. Only then did Steve realize that he was hard, and in the position they were in, he was basically grinding his dick into Bucky’s ass. “Fuck, sorry,” he said, mortified, pulling back._ _

__“Were you asleep?” Bucky sounded more awake._ _

__“Dozing a little,” Steve confessed, still trying to keep his hips well back from Bucky’s ass._ _

__Only to have Bucky push back as well, causing Steve’s dick to nestle right between his cheeks. “Dreaming about a girl?” he asked, but his voice sounded strange._ _

__That was an easy out. He could say yes and pull away, and Bucky’d probably let it drop with a bit of teasing._ _

__But at the same time, he’d pushed back, _Bucky_ was the one maintaining contact. So Steve decided to take a chance. “No, not a girl, Bucky.”_ _

__“So, a guy then?” Bucky asked, and this time there was no doubt that there was something that sounded an awful lot like hope in his voice._ _

__Steve didn’t even consider letting this drag out. He said, “Just you, Bucky.” He had to resist the urge to push forward into Bucky, even though he really wanted more contact.  
“God, I was hoping that was the case,” Bucky said. “Let me up, turn over, okay?”_ _

__Releasing his grip on Bucky, Steve watched him turn over to face him. There was nothing but excitement and want on Bucky’s face in the dim light, and Steve held his breath while Bucky got settled. He had never been this close before, but he wasn’t going to push. He was going to let Bucky take the lead the whole way, because he didn’t want Bucky to feel… obligated or something._ _

__Once Bucky was settled, he pulled on Steve’s arm until he draped it over Bucky’s side and down his back, and then Bucky grinned at him, inches away from Steve’s face. Steve was relieved to realize that Bucky had a matching hardness in his own shorts. “So you got hard thinking about me, huh, Steve?” Bucky asked with a leer._ _

__“Hardly the first time,” Steve confessed. “Just the first time you caught me at it.” He wanted to lean forward and kiss Bucky, taste his mouth, but no. Bucky had to make the move. Even though he was pretty sure at this point that his interest was returned, it was important that Bucky not feel pushed. That point had been hammered home by just about everyone who knew about Bucky’s background._ _

__“So if I was to do this,” Bucky said, and then he leaned forward and brushed a kiss over Steve’s lips, pulling back before Steve could return it, “It would be okay?”_ _

__“More than okay.” Steve licked his lips but held himself back through sheer force of will._ _

__“Then why aren’t you kissing me?”_ _

__Steve took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “You’ve got to take the lead, Bucky.”_ _

__“You don’t know what to do?” Bucky now sounded a little annoyed._ _

__“No. But you know why. I’m not going to push you into something,” Steve said._ _

__“You’re not. But fine, if I gotta, I gotta.” With that, Bucky’s mouth was back on his, and this time it wasn’t a hit-and-run peck, it was a thorough kiss that only got deeper when Steve willingly opened his mouth._ _

__They kissed and kissed and kissed, and Steve thought to himself that if this was all that he got he’d die happy. _Frustrated_ but happy._ _

__And then Bucky reached down and slid his hand into Steve’s boxer shorts, and Steve nearly bit Bucky’s tongue in shock. “You don’t have to,” he managed to say, while his brain silently chanted, _please, please, please._ “You don’t ever have to.”_ _

__“Shut it,” Bucky growled as he stroked Steve’s cock. “Touch me back, that’s what I want. And kiss me some more.”_ _

__“I can do that,” Steve said, and then his hand was sliding into the slit at the front of Bucky’s boxers and he had a hand full of cock, and it felt so good. They fell into a rhythm pretty quickly, matching each other stroke for stroke, as their lips met and their tongues twisted together._ _

__It wasn’t going to take long for Steve to come at this rate, not with this being the thing he’d fantasized since he was old enough to realize that that was what he wanted. But he was determined to bring Bucky off with him, so he shifted his hand, rubbing right under the head of Bucky’s cock, feeling his foreskin slide back and forth with every stroke. “Come for me,” he whispered into Bucky’s mouth. “C’mon, Buck. I can feel how badly you want to come.”_ _

__Bucky groaned and his hand sped up on Steve’s cock, which was making hard to focus on anything but Bucky’s touch. “We _both_ want to come, Steve. That’s why we’re doing this.”_ _

__Steve couldn’t help but chuckle. “True. So let’s both get there. I’m so close, Bucky. It’s not going to take much more.”_ _

__“Really?” Bucky asked, and then he was _letting go of Steve’s cock_ and that was absolutely _not okay_. Before Steve could ask him what the hell, though, Bucky was pushing at his shoulder, pushing Steve onto his back, and then straddling his thighs, his hand doing its best to wrap around both of their cocks._ _

__“Oh, you’re _brilliant_ ,” Steve said, bringing up his own hand to meet Bucky’s. Now it was all heat and pressure of his cock rubbing against Bucky’s, their hands wrapped around them and holding them together. “Just a little more, Bucky. Just a little - “ The orgasm that he’d been trying to hold off refused to be pushed back anymore, and he was coming, coming _hard_ and he was working to remember to keep his hand moving because Bucky hadn’t come yet, and he _needed_ to make Bucky come._ _

__“Fuck,” Buck cried out, his hand moving at a furious pace, and then come was shooting out, and striping Steve’s chest, and it was so hot that Steve practically came a second time just from the feel of Bucky’s come on his skin._ _

__Steve kept his hand moving until Bucky pushed him away. “Sensitive,” he said with a grin. “You’re going to be the death of me.”_ _

__“Probably,” Steve said. “But not because of this.”_ _

__Bucky rolled off Steve and lay with his head pillowed on Steve’s shoulder, his fingers tracing through the come decorating his chest. “How long have you wanted to do that?” he asked._ _

__“I don’t know - how old was I when I started to know what erections were for?” Steve said with a laugh._ _

__Sitting up a little, Bucky said, “You have not wanted me that long,” in a low growl._ _

__Steve wasn’t sure what he’d said wrong, but he wasn’t going to lie to Bucky. “Yeah, actually I have,” he said._ _

__“Damn,” Bucky said, lying back down. “All that time wasted.”_ _

__“What - “ Steve wasn’t sure what to think about that. He really wished he could see Bucky’s face._ _

__“You don’t think it just went one way, do you?”_ _

__“Well, yeah. You weren’t shy about asking me to try new stuff,” Steve huffed. “I always figured that if this was something you were interested in you would have said something.”_ _

__“You’re my best friend,” Bucky said. “That was more important than getting my dick wet.”_ _

__“You know now. That’s got to count for something.”_ _

__Bucky sighed. “Yeah, though if you tell me you popped your cherry with Tony, I’m going to rethink things.”_ _

__“Bucky!” Steve could feel his face heating up. “I never had sex with St - why would you think I had sex with Stark?”_ _

__“Because I have eyes and I’ve seen how he looks at you when you’re in uniform?” Bucky said. “It’s not really important, though, I guess. What’s important is what we do moving forward.”_ _

__Steve rolled Bucky carefully, so that he ended up propped up on his elbows above Bucky. “I’m only doing _you_ in the future,” Steve said, knowing that he sounded overly serious and not really caring. “Assuming that’s okay with you.”_ _

__“Damn straight,” Bucky said. “How else am I going to sleep?”_ _


End file.
